


Love in the Time of Kink Memes

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Characters Are in Fandom, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The start of Equius and Nepeta's moirallegance: On an anonymous kink meme forMy Hale Beast Subjects.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 9
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Love in the Time of Kink Memes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "kinkshaming". My immediate thought on seeing it was that Equius would.

* * *

  
  
**The battlefield:**

Re: S4 Hoof Heff/Red Ruin, bondage, globeslopping, merit-based promotion

**The showdown:**

But see  
The prompt is significantly anatomically improbable  
All the ones I am currently responding to have been

weve b33n over this!!! thats FINE!!

I think you might be getting foaled by looking only at the subject line, which is obviously ridiculous  
It's in the main body of the prompt that the true e%cesses make themselves felt

Oh dear  
* excesses  
Pardon my lapse in anon protocol, greenblood, I command it

**Speaking of lapses:**  
  


Re: [OFF TOPIC sorry everyone :((]

anonnnn we did this for hours and hours and hours only a day after you got here. and you listened then and actually read the rules afterwards, like none of the newbies do when i ask, and everything  
  
the mods didnt even have to get involved! i thought you got it >:(  
  
The mods  
We should demand their involvement respectfully right now  
  
>:((((  
  
I'm sure that is the soundest course of action  
And commend you for thinking of it  
  
were probably the only ones on here that are awake. there arent any other recent comments. just quit nitpicking peoples prompts!! that is the perfectly basic etiquette we already discussed  
  
you like etiquette!! i know you remember  
  
But last time was different  
  
MROW?  
  
That is not an acceptable substitute for the word that I venture to guess is "how"  
And gets ever closer to breaking the anonymous state that we are clearly instructed to strive to maintain here  
  
_hisssssss_  
  
I don't  
Know what that substitutes for  
  
for you avoiding the topic!!!!!  
  
Am not  
See I understand now that the anatomically incorrect is  
Acceptable  
Within the specific circumstances of this forum and its rules  
And other fora like it  
But the prompts I have recently commented on are not simply incorrect, but utterly improbable in their expectations of various intimate bodily functions  
  
thats also fine! it doesnt have to be super correct to be hot, anonymouse!  
  
NOT TO EMBARRASS YOU AGAIN, PROMISE!!!! but sometimes letting the imagination run wild and free is why a scenario ... ahem ... "works" for someone.  
  
Incorrect  
This is a significant and insiduous danger  
And also dumb  
It must be corrected and curbed  
The minds of impressionable trolls who could easily come here unequipped with the necessary context would be warped upon reading prompts for acts that seem almost achievable in real life  
It is my duty to ensure that all is maintained in its correct order and no misperceptions arise about what mystery nectars it could be possible for a troll breast to ooze with mere day-long stimulation  
The potential locations of bulges, whether of heft discreet and tidy, or girthy and filled with POWER  
Which one exactly of that whole lot down there is the seedflap  
Etcetera  
I am capable  
I have great knowledge of troll anatomy  
  
are you going to fill a prompt.  
  
Hang on, I must insist  
* Knowledge that arose due to perfectly legitimate interests  
* That are assuredly also legitimately useful and also artistic  
  
great. because if you fill a prompt it would probably be fine. even if you correct the anatomy. flame wars based on actual content are in the rules under "worth it" and the prompter might like it after all anyway  
  
Oh  
Do you  
Think I could  
Expose my art  
To an audience  
A real one, almost certainly with opinions, I mean  
I  
I  
i could not  
Encouragement was appreciated but I should take my leave  
Thank you for your assistance in these e%tremely unfamiliar circumstances

**Typed, but not posted:**  
  
fm9l  
stop being cuuuuuuuute


End file.
